JOURNAL
by newtonslaw
Summary: Entry one: Pa got me a book. It's really pretty and it smells nice too. He says I can write anything I want in it. Pa said it's my secret keeper. I don't know what that means but it sounds cool. I'm six and a big girl now. I'm Haruno Sakura, so hello; it's nice to meet you.


**JOURNAL**

jour·nal (jûrnl)  
n.

A personal record of occurrences, experiences, and reflections  
kept on a regular basis; a diary.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Hey baby girl, happy birthday. I got something for you." He sat the __little girl on his lap and placed a leather-bound book in her hands. __"You can open your eyes now." She looked up at him with green hued __irises, "what's this pa?..." He chuckled, "it's called a journal."_

_**Entry one**_  
_Pa got me a book. It's really pretty and it smells nice too. He says I can write anything I want in it. Pa said it's my secret keeper. I don't know what that means but it sounds cool. I'm six and a big girl now. I'm Haruno Sakura, so hello; it's nice to meet you._

_**Entry five**_  
_I started school today. It was fun. I made a new friend. Her name's Ino. She's really pretty and she doesn't tease me about my forehead. She likes flowers too. We're going to be best friends forever! Pa reminded me to make sure I write like a grown up, so no silly baby words from me. Pa seems sad. He always stares at mama's favorite chair. I think he misses her. I do too. Don't tell anyone I said this okay, I sometimes cry at night. I make sure no one hears me though. Pa worries about me to much so I always smile for him. He says I look so pretty, like mama._

_**Entry twelve**__**  
**Ino and I got into a fight today. She likes the same boy as I do. She doesn't want to be friends anymore. But that's fine with me. I'm not going to lose to her. Today the teacher made us write a list of what we want when we grow up. He says it's an important list and we should make a new one every few years. He made us pinky swear to do it, and keep it as reference. I don't know what reference means but I'll do it. Maybe I'll ask pa what it means later._

_**Entry eighteen**_  
_I don't see pa that much anymore. He seems tired when I do see him. He says that he's really busy with work and that I shouldn't worry. I made breakfast today, pa helped. A little. I made a smiley face. I used eggs for the eyes and bacon for the mouth. Pa said it was really good and that I should consider becoming a chef. I made another list like the one Iruka sensei asked us to do._

_When I grow up I want:_  
_1. To be like my pa_  
_2. To have a pet cat (pa's allergic to them)_  
_3. To own a sweet shop_  
_4. To marry a prince and live in a castle (a snowy place please)_

_I showed it to pa and he said I'd have to work hard, like an ant. I don't really like ants, I prefer spiders. They're so cool. They have eight legs! I sometimes wish I had extra arms, that way I'd finish everything a lot faster. Pa said that'd be weird._

_**Entry twenty-five**_

_Aunt Tsu visited today. She's really pretty. I like her, it feels weird when she hugs me. She's so squishy. I asked pa why, he turned red and said he'd tell me about it when I'm older. Aunt Tsu told me we'll have sleepovers and do girly stuff. I can't wait, it sounds like lots of fun._

_**Entry thirty**_

_It's kind of lonely at home. Pa works so much. He thinks I don't notice that he looks really tired when ever he comes back. I wish I could help but I don't really know what to do. I'm turning nine soon. I can't wait. School's fun, I still see Ino there. I don't talk to her much anymore but I hope she's doing well. Pa's acting weird, he doesn't smile as much anymore. He just hugs me and tells me I mean the world to him. maybe I'll make him breakfast again, then he'll smile more._

_**Entry thirty-seven**_

_I think something bad happened. Pa's making me stay with cousin Ami, she's awful. I don't really like her that much. Her mom's kinda scary too, but she's not to bad I guess. Pa told me he has to go away for awhile. He told me it's not safe for me, that I need to stay hidden. He promised to come find me once everything's settled. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone._

* * *

**A/N: alrighty, i got the idea when I found my old journal (i called it a diary then.) while i was cleaning out my drawers. i actually wanted to make it short and basically about Sakura's transition from a sweet little girl to a bratty pre-teen and finally maturing into an adult. but then, i felt like writing something a bit longer. I'm still undecided on the whole thing. the chapter is pretty vague, so I guess I still can twist it around still. Right, so when i was six, i did not write like that. my writing then was really bad to be honest. but for the sake and sanity of the readers i had to make it readable. another thing that i have to stress on is that the journal is thick. really,really thick. imagine encyclopedia thick. it has to be since i don't intend on making her change to another journal at any point in the story. come on, it was a present from her dad! so please don't go saying "its impossible, no book can last that long, there isn't enough pages to last. it doesn't make sense!" weeellll too bad! its fanfiction, a land where anything and everything is possible. but if it makes you feel better, her writing is reeaally small ****(1 X 10-6 small). you'd need a microscope to see it. just kidding. now that that's cleared (if not, just ask.) I'd like to say thank you to Rokinyoyo for the wonderful words and for being such a doll. she has a new story out and its awesome. check it out! anyways I'm new and young? as in i'll be 18 in november, so please feel free to suggest/comment/criticize etc. on anything. Negative reviews are more that welcome, just please have a sound reason for them. I'm here to learn! I'm insane for posting this now since my AS finals are next week...but whatevs. thank you for taking the time to read, let me know what you think. I don't own Naruto, pshaw!**

**newtonslaw.**


End file.
